disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Cory in the House
thumb|right|200px|Logo de Cory in the HouseCory in the House (Cory en la Casa Blanca en español) es una serie de TV estadounidense transmitida por Disney Channel. Es un spin-off de That's So Raven. Es una producción de Warren & Rinsler Productions y Disney Channel Original Series. La segunda temporada inició en septiembre del 2007. Producción Es el primer spin-off show producido por Disney, Cory en la Casa Blanca se fijó inicialmente para estreno el 10 de noviembre de 2006, pero se retrasó, y salió al aire el 12 de enero de 2007, una semana antes del cuarto aniversario de su primera serie, That's So Raven, y directamente después de la película Jump In!. En latinoamerica se estrenó el 26 de mayo del 2007. El episodio piloto, "El nuevo chico en la ciudad", se publicó en iTunes de forma gratuita en la semana del 2 de enero de 2007. Disney Channel UK mostró el primer episodio el 26 de enero como Sneak Peek. La canción "Cory en la Casa Blanca" es cantado por Kyle Massey y Maiara Walsh. Los suplentes canción "Rollin 'para D.C." también es cantada por Massey y Walsh y se utiliza en el video musical de la serie. El espectáculo fue creado por Marc Warren y Dennis Rinsler, quien creó Raven. Cory en la Casa Blanca se comenzó a filmar el 18 de julio de 2006 en Hollywood Center Studios (donde The Suite Life of Zack & Cody y That's So Raven fueron filmadas), y utiliza un estudio de audiencia en algunas escenas. Al igual que Hannah Montana, muchos títulos de episodios son parodias de canciones populares. Por ejemplo, hemos construido en este Kitty Rock and Roll viene de hemos construido esta ciudad, Mall de la confusión de bolas de confusión, huele a la Escuela de Espíritu huele a Teen Spirit, y no es de Miss Bahavian ¿No es Misbehavin '. Rondell Sheridan y John D'Aquino se fuera para un episodio. Madison Pettis tuvo que perder unos cuantos episodios a trabajar en The Game Plan con Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. Debido a ello, Johnson fue un invitado especial a Cory en la casa. En Agosto de 2008, se anunció que la producción de la segunda temporada ya había sido completada y en Septiembre se anunció que Cory en la Casa Blanca no'se renovaría para una tercera temporada y que había sido cancelada la serie, con 45 episodios es la segunda Disney Channel Original Series con actores reales en terminar con menos de 65 episodios, la primera fue Phil del Futuro, con 43 episodios aunque según Disney si podría haber una tercera temporada para el 2009. Personajes Personajes principales *'Cory Baxter' (Kyle Massey): El protagonista de la serie. Cory vive con su padre Victor Baxter, sus mejores amigos son Newton "Newt" Livingston III, y Meena Paroom, de la cual está enamorado (aunque al final termina saliendo con Candy aunque en algunos episodios se ve que Cory aun siente algo de afecto por Meena). Cory se irrita a menudo con la hija del presidente: Sophie Martínez de 8 años. Cory pide siempre consejos a su papá. Toca la batería excelente y forma parte de la banda DC3 por Newt, Cory, y Meena. *'Newton "Newt" Livingston III' (Jason Dolley): El hijo de un senador y una miembro de la primera corte, él es el mejor amigo de Meena Paroom y Cory Baxter. Newt no es muy brillante y ama el rock and roll. También tiene algunas características similares como Chelsea Daniels, la amiga de Raven, y Larry, el amigo de Cory. Él ama decir, “asombroso” en algo que no es realmente “asombroso”, como cuando los estudiantes de la escuela conseguían las vacunas contra la gripe o que va haber un examen de la vista. De alguna manera, él no es bastante bueno para calcular hacia fuera cosas obvias, con todo él tiene el conocimiento para solucionar cosas confusas. Toca la guitarra. *'Meena Paroom' (Maiara Walsh): La hija del embajador de Bahavia, y la mejor amiga de Newt Livingston y de Cory Baxter. Meena es el objeto del afecto de Cory, pero ella no está enterada de esto. A Meena le gusta hacer cosas diferentes a la cultura tradicional de Bahavia. Ella hace algunas veces pasteles. Meena canta bien y es parte de la banda DC3. *'Sophie Martínez' (Madison Pettis): La hija de 8 años del presidente y “El Querubín Nacional”. Ella ama las patatas fritas de Victor Baxter, y tenía un amor en Newt durante algún tiempo. Sophie ama jugar con las muñecas. Es muy traviesa y casi siempre pone a Cory en ridículo, pero en el fondo pera ella él es como su hermano mayor. *'Víctor Baxter' (Rondell Sheridan): Victor es el nuevo Chef en la Casa Blanca, y es el papá de Cory. Está la mayoría del tiempo en la cocina donde está la línea presidencial. Cuando él o su hijo están en problemas dice: "Iré a empacar" *'El Presidente Richard Martínez' (John D'Aquino): Es el presidente de Estados Unidos y padre de Sophie Martínez. Tiene la manía de decir siempre que es "El presidente de los Estados Unidos" para dirigirse a sí mismo. Personajes secundarios *'Samantha Samuels' (Lisa Arch): Ayudante personal del presidente Richard Martinez. Ella es muy terminante y le gusta que las cosas abastezcan a las necesidades del presidente. La sñorita Samuels pudo también haber sido la encargada de la campaña del presidente. *'Jason Stickler' (Jake Thomas): Él tiene un amor masivo en Meena, y desafía a menudo Cory para ganar su corazón. El padre de Jason es el presidente de la CIA y lo equipa de toda la tecnología de última (y de aplicaciones contra Cory sobre todo), pero sus planes van siempre mal. *'Dulce Sonrisas' (Jordan Puryear): Es una estudiante de la preparatoria de Cory, siempre ha sido presidenta de la clase hasta que Newt le arrebatara el privilegio, es una chica que tiene mucho amor por su escuela. En un episodio ella y Cory eran pareja pero solo lo eran para darle celos a Meena, sin embargo Cory empezó a sentir algo por ella en episodios posteriores, y al final se hicieron pareja real. *'El Embajador Raum Paroom' (Marcelo Tubert): Es el Embajador de Bahavia y también el padre de Meena. *'Tainisha' (Zolee Griggs): Es una rival del colegio de Sophie, aunque al final se hacen amigas. *'Haley' (Brianne Tju): Amiga de Sophie y Tainisha. *'Señorita Flowers' (Lori Alan): Maestra de tercer grado de Sophie. Curiosidades *Meena y Newt, los amigos de Cory, son una copia de Trixie y Spud, de American Dragon: Jake Long y también de Chelsea y Eddie, de That's So Raven (pero en este caso Newt se asimila a Chelsea y Meena a Eddie). *El nombre "DC3" (El nombre del grupo) significa DC por Disney Channel o porque viven en Washington DC of columbia y 3 porque son tres, Cory, Meena y Newt. *En el primer episodio de la 2ª Temporada, cuando Cory está negociando con Sophie se ve que ella tiene la muñeca que ellos hacen unos cuantos episodios adelante. *Según Maiara Walsh, la interprete de Meena; el acento de Bahavia es una mezcla del acento Brasileño y el acento Árabe. *Varios personajes de la serie That's So Raven han aparecido como personajes invitados: Raven Baxter, el Exprimidor, y Stanley. *En un episodio Meena hace un baile vergonzoso de Bahavia, llamado "La yacarena", esto es parodia de "La macarena". Enlaces externos * [http://tv.disney.go.com/disneychannel/coryinthehouse/index.html Cory en la Casa Blanca Sitio oficial] * [http://tv.disney.go.com/disneychannel/video/index.html?playlist=shows/CoryintheHouse Cory en la Casa Blanca Trailers y video musical] da:Cory i Det Hvide Hus en:Cory in the House it:Cory alla Casa Bianca pl:Cory w Białym Domu pt-br:Cory na Casa Branca zh:柯瑞當家 Categoría:Series Categoría:Disney Channel Original Series Categoría:Spin-offs Categoría:Cory in the House Categoría:Series de acción real Categoría:Sitcoms